the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Angels' Blood
Angels' Blood is the first book in the series. It features the Archangel of New York - Raphael and Guild Hunter Elena Deveraux * Next Book: Archangel's Kiss * Full Reading List Previous Shorts: * 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" * 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" * 0.6. "Angels' Pawn" About Offical Sypnosis USA Today bestselling author Nalini Singh introduces a world of beauty and bloodlust, where angels hold sway over vampires… Vampire hunter Elena Deveraux knows she's the best—but she doesn't know if she's good enough for this job. Hired by the dangerously beautiful Archangel Raphael, a being so lethal that no mortal wants his attention, only one thing is clear—failure is not an option...even if the task is impossible. Because this time, it's not a wayward vamp she has to track. It's an archangel gone bad. The job will put Elena in the midst of a killing spree like no other…and pull her to the razor's edge of passion. Even if the hunt doesn't destroy her, succumbing to Raphael's seductive touch just may. For when archangels play, mortals break… Full Plot Summary Write a summary World-Building Leads * Elena Deveraux: "Ellie" - "Elieanora Deveraux" - Guild Hunter; a 'Hunter-born' with white-blond hair and silver eyes, disowned by her father for her abilities. * Raphael: Archangel of New York, he is in charge of North America, one of the Cadre of Ten with white-gold wings, ebony hair and blue eyes. Characters * Ashwini a.k.a. Ash a.k.a. "Ashblade": A Guild Hunter; an excellent tracker; has long, straight black hair and brown eyes. in the bayou tracking The Cajun.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 * Astaad: Archangel of the Pacific Isles—known for his ability to hand out cruelty and harshness, one of the Cadre of Ten, controls. * Bernal: Newly Made vampire—a fraction older than Erik. Raphael used him as an experiment to test Elena's ability. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 * Beth Deveraux-Ling: "Beth Deveraux" - Elena's sister, married to a vampire—Harrison Ling. * The Cajun: smooth-talking Cajun vamp who had a habit of making enemies out of angels and then luring Ash to chase him. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 * Caliane: an Ancient who is in the Sleep of the Archangels— Raphael's mother * Charisemnon: Archangel of North Africa, one of the Cadre of Ten; a talker and former lover of Michaela's. * Deacon: Sara's husband, ex-guild hunter now manufacturer of hunter's tools. * Dmitri: Vampire. Raphael's Head of Security, and his second. Oldest and leader of The Seven. Attractive, powerful, ancient vampire. * Elijah: An Archangel holding power over South America and one of the oldest archangels. The only one of the archangels to have a Consort, Hannah, for over nine hundred years; One of the Cadre of Ten, he has pure white wings. * Erik: New vampire—Made yesterday; Raphael used him as an experiment to test Elena's ability. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 * Favashi: A female Archangel , youngest of the Cadre of Ten and the most mortal in her thinking; holds power over Persia; soft-spoken. * Geraldine: Jeffrey's assistant. secret fling with a vampire. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 * Germaine: Vampire—left in Times Square with every bone in his body broken as punishment for betrayal by Raphael. He's become legend. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 * Gwendolyn Deveraux: Jeffrey's current wife and mother of his tow younger daughters. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 * Hannah: Elijah's lover—her loyalty was unimpeachable; together for over nine hundred years, Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Harrison Ling: vampire; Elena's brother-in-law, married to Beth Deveraux. * Illium: An angel with blue, silver tipped feathers; one of The Seven. About 500 hundred years old. * Jason: An angel with black hair, black, sooty wings that do not reflect light, an excellent spy and spymaster, able to coordinate other angels under Raphael's command. One of The Seven. * Jeffrey Deveraux: Elena's father. * Jerry: vampire that Elena was hired to return; he was a young vampire. Angels' Blood, ch. 1 * Lijuan: aka Zhou Lijuan; A female archangel who held power over Asia, living in a mountain compound hidden deep in China; truly an Ancient (thought to be the oldest angel in existence) with extraordinary powers; has white hair and pearl gray eyes, dove gray wings; One of the Cadre of Ten. * Marguerite Deveraux: Elena's mother, died when Elena was ten. * Michaela: A female archangel who held power over most of Central Europe, one of the Cadre of Ten with great beauty, skin the color of fine milk chocolate, eyes an impossible shade of green, bronze colored wings; Uram's former lover for many years. * Mr. Chernoff: president of a tiny country that had once been part of the Soviet Union—defyied Uram publicly.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 * Mr. Ebose: a poewerful Angel from Australia—Elena caught a vampire for him. Angels' Blood, ch. 1 * Mirabelle Deveraux: Elena's deceased older sister, killed by a vampire, Slater Patalis, when Elena was ten. * Montgomery: Raphael's butler. * Neha: the archangel of India, one of the Cadre of Ten; worshiped as the Queen of Snakes and Queen of Poisons. * Nyree: Ransom's girlfriend. A librarian. * Ransom Winterwolf: Guild Hunter, Elena's friend, very attractive, loves being a ladies' man, a Hunter-born, though not as powerful as Elena. * Riker: Vampire. Michaela's favourite guard * Robert Syles: vampire, Uram's assistant. * Sara Haziz: Director of the Guild Hunters, USA and Elena's best friend. * Slater Patalis: A rogue vampire that went mad. * Slayer: Sara and Deacon's big monster dog. Buddies with Zoe.Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 2 * Suhani: Receptionist at Archangel Tower. A very old vampire. * Titus: An archangel with muscular bulk; one of the Cadre of Ten. * Uram: An archangel. One of the Cadre of Ten, controls eastern Europe and Russia, has dark gray wings. * Vivek: Guild Hunter; Cellar Manager; a tech wizard who would have been hunter-born if not for an accident as a small child that left him paralyzed from the neck down. * Venom: A very old vampire, with the ability to entrance humans; youngest member of the Seven with snake-like eyes. * Zoe Elena Haziz: Sara and Deacon's infant daughter. Groups & Organizations * Cadre of Ten: ruling body. Consists of archangels: ** Astaad: Archangel of the Pacific Isles ** Charisemnon: Archangel of North Africa—former lover of Michaela ** Elijah: Archangel of South America, Consort: Hannah ** Favashi: Archangel of Persia—former lover of Dmitri ** Zhou Lijuan: — Archangel of China ** Michaela: Archangel of Central Europe—former lover of both Charisemnon and Uram ** Neha: Archangel of India—Consort: Eris (deceased) ** Titus: Archangel of South Africa ** Raphael Medrano: Archangel of North America—Consort: Elena Deveraux ** Uram: Archangel of Russia (deceased)—former lover of Michaela * Deveraux Enterprises: corporation owned by Jeffrey Deveraux and the blueblood Deveraux Family * Deveraux Family: Elena's family led by Jeffrey Deveraux * Guild: aka Hunters Guild—organization of Hunters that track down rogue vampires. * The Seven: Three vampires and four angels that protect Raphael—are utterly loyal to him and each other. (Vampires: Dmitri, Venom, Naasir / Angels: Illium, Jason, Aodhan, Galen) * Vampire Protection Authority: aka "VPA": Ruling council for vampires to protect their interests * Wing Brotherhood: Angels' Blood, ch. 1 Titles, Positions * Guild Hunters: vampire hunters—work for the Guild * Guild Director: Runs the guild—current: Sara Haziz * Historian: An angel who keep the histories of all angels * Scholar: studies angel kind, and their histories, apprentices to Historians * The Slayer: The designated hunter whose job it is to hunt and execute rogue hunters. His identity is kept secret. Former Slayer: Deacon Supernatural Types * Angels: winged beings with the power of flight and nearly immortal. * Ancients: Very, very old angels and archangels. * Archangels: Very powerful angels who rule their own territory. An angel must go through Ascension once they get powerful enough, strong enough to hold that amount of power in their bodies. One they ascend to Archangel, they automatically become part of the Cadre. * Hunter-born: A Hunter born with the ability to track vampires by scent; they also faster and stronger and live longer. * Sleepers: Ancient Archangels who decide to go into a state of Sleep that usually lasts a few thousand years. Sometimes they awake. * Vampires: are Made by Angels from chosen humans. They must sign a 100-year contract of servitude. If they run away, their angel hires the Guild to hunt them. Their punishment is usually harshly severe when brought back. Things, Powers, Events, States of Being, Processes * Amber: Amber means entangled—it's romantically traditional to give amber to the one you claim as yours, lovers usually exchange amber embedded jewelry — Gold is exchanged for married couples. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 * Angel Dust: a powder that is shed from angel's wings, can have aphrodesiac properties * Angelfire: a power ability that a few rare angels possess. * Anshara: a state of semi-conscious coma allowing an angel both reason and deep rest. * Bloodborn: aka Angel of Blood—A form of insanity that all angels have potential to fall victim to. Uram, an Archangel, suffered from this. Thought to be caused by a surfeit of toxin in angel's blood used to Make vampires. * Contract: Vampires sign a Contract for 100 years of servitude to an Angel as the price of being Made. * Dark Age: vampires bathed in blood and the angels were too busy warring with each other to care. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Destiny's Rose: a carved diamond rose—ancient treasure * Glamour: the ability archangels have to hide themselves from sight, not widely known to humans.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 * Gold: Gold means married. * Hunter's Prey: TV show about the Guild Hunters—S. R. Stoker-the producer-is a former vampire hunter. Hunters on the show carry a big sword and have eyes that glow red Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 2 * Made: a vampire is Made, not born—one angel was ever Made: Elena * The Quiet: when an Archangel is in a state of being where he or she is ruled by an area of the brain without mercy, becoming totally emotionally cold * Scent-Lure: insidiously seductive scent which was an unusual trait thought to be an evolutionary adaptation against the Hunters' tracking abilities. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 2 * The Scourge: aka "Toxin" or "Poison"—cause an archangel to degenerate. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 * Sending: Ability to communicate over vast distance. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 * Sleep: When Angels get really ancient, they sometimes chose to go into a deep rest at a secret location. If hey Wake, it's usually a few thousand years later. * Vampire Necklet: device for capturing, taming, and transporting vampires—used by Guild Hunters. Angels' Blood, ch. 1 Places * Amanat: Caliane's city—she took it into Sleep with her with al of her loyal people. * Archangel Tower: aka The Tower—where Raphel runs his territory from * Elena’s Apartment: an expensive condo, her own haven. * Enclave: a type of angel suburb, a residential area for some the angels of NYC * Lijuan's Citidel: Lijuan's palace and stronghold, in China * Refuge‎: Sanctuary, a place to heal, train, teach and study—angel children are brought their to be educated and trained. There are separate compounds for each of the Archangels. * Zombie Den: the hangout of choice for the vamps and their whores. See Also * Full Reading List Book References External Links * Angel's Blood (Guild Hunter #1) read online free by Nalini Singh * * Angels' Blood (Guild Hunter, #1) by Nalini Singh ~ Goodreads * Must Love Hellhounds (Sookie Stackhouse, #9.2; Guild Hunter, #0.5; Kate Daniels, #3.5; The Guardians, #5.5) by Charlaine Harris ~ Goodreads Series links: * Guild Hunter series - Urban Fantasy Wiki - Wikia * Guild Hunter Series | Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author * Goodreads | Guild Hunter series by Nalini Singh * Category:Books